(VGHS) Video Game High School : Enter Varsity
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: Another student was transferred over to V.G.H.S. Enter BrianM477 and BrianD as they struggled with their Gaming, Social, and Love issues in their new school of gaming.


**-Thursday, 16th of February 2045-**

**-Matthias' Residence-**

"Brian?! Brian, wake up!" A voice shot up to a young man's room.

A teenager is seen groaning as he pushed his body out of his bed.

"Urgh... What is it now, mom..? I thought that today's our national holiday, why in the world are you waking me u-" He moaned.  
"**SURPRISE!**" The whole family yelled.

The teenager jumped out of his bunk and fell off to his side. his face slammed the wall and his body rolled over in pain.

"OW!"

_- Hi. My name's __**Brian Matthias**__. A short, now 16 year old Indonesian kid, who's having issues with his life. Today was supposed to be my 16th Birthday... Well ... but not THAT Sweet. In the morning i had to experience THAT. -_

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIAN!**"  
"Yeah ... Could ... Someone ... Help me out...?" He sticks out his hand.

His brother approached the downed teenager and pulled him up with all of his strength.

"More than happy to help."  
"Oh, thanks br-" Instead, his head hits the metal top of his bunk.  
"ARGH!"

The whole family seemed ... rather happy to see him in pain.

"What the hell.." He groaned some more.  
"Hurry! We have to get the party started! we've already baked a cake for you!" His mom yelled in excitement.  
"Ugh, mom... I'm 16.. and a high school student now. Why are we still doing this?"  
"You listen to your mom now, Mister!" His dad yelled.

Brian tilted his head. His family seemed rather enthusiastic for this.

"Okay! Okay! J-Just calm down! I'll be down soon." He scratched his head a few times.  
"Be there in 5 minutes or i swear i will-" His dad clenched his fist.  
"Now, now, dear. It's our pride and joy's Sweet 16. don't make him uncomfortable now." His mom calmed him down.  
"_you all have already made me uncomfortable in 16 years of my life._" He said below his breath.  
"Huh? what's that, bro?"  
"N-no! Nothing! Now go! Shoo! I have to dress up." Brian said as he shoved his family members out of his room.

He closed the door. And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Someone shoot me now." Brian said as he turned on his computer.

_- Oh yeah, did i told you that my favorite Game Genre is FPS? I play the game called Field of Fire, a really booming FPS Game this time of the year. I'm addicted to it. By i mean addicted, i mean spending more than 24 hours online even of school days.-_

**Field of Fire**

**Please Enter Your Username : **_BrianM477_

**Please Enter Your Password** : _************_

**- Authenticating -**

**- Logged In -**

**- Welcome To The Game, Brian -**

Brian sit on his chair and he got some new messages waiting for him.

"What do we have here now?" Brian checked his inbox.

The inbox opens and a sea of messages, asking for clan wars immediately after he opened it.

"Damn it." Brian shook his head.

_- Well, i run a clan. Indonesia's one and only clan. Welcome to 'The Garuda 45 Squad'. It has the meanest, baddest, toughest, and most fearless 45 men squad, completely filled only with Indonesian Players, Handpicked. We're currently the number 1 in the Southeast Asian region, number 16 in Asia and Number 42 Worldwide. To be honest, i'm pretty proud with the members i had. -_

Brian shook his head again, until he finally smiled, when one of his friend, Jeffrey asked to join a chat room with him.

"Hey, Jeff."  
"Yo! Brian! Happy Birthday dude! I heard it's your awesome 16, huh?"  
"Not really that sweet if you ask me." Brian sighed.  
"Ahaha, well. I'm sure a game will cheer you up. C'mon! I've found our clan some good rooms!"  
"Totally!"

Brian's happy hour was ruined by a voice from downstairs.

"Brian! I said to get your butt down here right now!" His dad yelled.  
"Oh not this again ... Sorry guys! BRB AFK." He said over his mic as her rushed himself over to the mirror.

_- Slightly tan skin, black hair. Black eye color, covered with a clear minus lens, Square framed glasses. Short, with only about 165 CM at max. Yep ... That's the life of me. -_

Brian rushed downstairs immediately.

"You're late by 32.1 seconds!" His dad yelled.  
"Now now, dear..." His mom  
"Here's the cake!" His little brother shoved him a huge slice of tart.

Brian shook his head again.

"Uhm ... Yeah ... Thanks."  
"Now ... For the gift!" The family shouted.

Brian tilted his head. Probably just another Chinese GunPla ripoff. He never really build it. He only builds the REAL GunPla, Imported directly from Bandai. But instead ... Today, he got something ... New. looks like an electronic letter.

"It came from the post-man this morning!" His mom said happily.  
"Hmph, finally someone notices the good-for-nothing gaming habits of yours." His dad looked away.

Brian's eyes went wide as he slowly traces his finger on the cover. It was shining. With blue and golden colors as its emblem.

"**V ... G ... H ... S ...**?" Brian slowly said as his jaw dropped straight to the floor.  
"I don't know what it means. But it looks cool! and delicious." His little brother commented.  
"Jonathan! That letter is inedible! you'll get sick if you eat it!" His mom replied.  
"**V-Video G-g-g-game ... H-h-h-high S-s-s-school?!**" Brian yelled.

_- VIDEO GAME HIGH SCHOOL SENT A LETTER TO ME! OH MY GOD! -_

Brian immediately took off from the living room.

"You stay right here and eat your cake, Mister!"  
"Sorry, can't hear you guys over my excitement!"

The short teenager went back to his room and slams the door behind him. He took several deep breaths before actually opening the letter.

"Okay, Brian ... Calm down ... it's probably just a brochure, too." He said to himself.

He finally set his feelings aside. and opened his letter.

**_"Dear Brian Matthias. We're the representative from VGHS, Video Game High School would like to invite to join our school. We've seen your recent reports in online gaming, and the reports were ... satisfyingly good. Therefore, with all good honor. We would like you to enroll to our Video Game High School. Please respond as soon as possible."_**

Brian's eyes went wide again as he repeated the words from the letter in his mind.

"W-wah..?"

He punched himself several times to make sure that it WASN'T a dream. And IT'S NOT.

_- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! -_

Brian just yelled in happiness. He yelled at the top of his lungs. even shattering his house's windows and making Jeff screamed in shock.

"Wh-whoa! B-Brian?! What's wrong dude? You okay back there?"

Brian noticed the voices coming out of the mic. He decided to tap into it immediately.

"DUDE!" Brian screamed in front of his mic.  
"AH! You're scaring me!"  
"GUESS WHO GOT ACCEPTED AT V.G.H.S.?!"  
"The Video Game High School?"  
"YEAH! GUESS WHO?!"  
"I don't know. Neil Armstrong. How should i know, smartass?"

Brian is seen face-palming.

"ME! I GOT ACCEPTED!"  
"Wow?! REALLY?! OH MY GOD!"  
"I KNOW! OH MY GOD!"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"OH MY GOD!"

The two would yell OH MY GOD for the next three hours.

"OH MY GOD!"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"OH MY - Okay, we really should stop. It's getting annoying."  
"Yeah, i have to agree."  
"So, about this ... Should i agree...?"  
"HELL YEAH YOU SHOULD!"  
"Nice!"

Brian chuckled at his friend's agreement.

"You know, this Birthday party isn't so bad after all!" Brian said.  
"You got that right, dude! Now how about the match, eh? The clan's waiting for their captain." Jeff replied.  
"Hehe, let's go."

* * *

**- In Game -**

Brian and Jeff were assigned to the Canadian Team.

* * *

**Class Selection :**

**- BrianM477 : Silent Killer**

**Primary : Assault Rifle  
**

**Attachments : Silencer, Grip, Holo-Sight.**

**Secondary : Pistol  
**

**Attachments : Silencer.**

**Melee : Assassin's Tomahawk  
**

**Grenades : Frag 2x, Flash 1x**

* * *

Brian always loved the class. Leaning in the darkness, waiting for the prey, and shoot to kill, and he's gone again.

"Alright, you take the left, i'll take the right." Brian ordered.  
"Gotcha."

The arena was already hectic. Gunshots and explosions are seen in the map.

"Going silent..." Brian said to himself.

He flanked to the enemy base using the most unpredicted passageway.

"Heh, they're gone." Brian smiled.

One, two, three, four, five. They're drop dead. His pro-efficiency skills with silenced weapons is stunning.

"Alright, Garuda Squad, Move up."

Brian moved along the far side of the railing. He soon found out that an enemy is right below him. He pulled out his Tomahawk. and landed an assassination from the top.

"No rest for the wary."

Brian moves up to the enemy post.

"Breach and clear. Just like the usual."  
"Roger that, cap'n."

The two squads flanked the enemy building and just slaughters everyone inside.

**Match ended.**

**Team Deatmatch**

**Result : VICTORY**

**BrianM477's Score : 1300**

**13 Kills / 0 Deaths**

Brian grinned as his results.

"As good as always." Jeff said.  
"Heh..."

"**Good Game, Everyone. Good Game**."

* * *

**Video Game High School : Enter Varsity**

**Match Number Zero [Prolouge] : BrianM477**

* * *

_**A Time has passed, and finally Brian's first year of high school about gaming is about to begin. He's enrolling as a Sophomore.  
**_

* * *

**-Monday, 17th of July 2045-**

**-VGHS, Entrance-**

A teenager wearing a blue VGHS Vest and a white T-Shirt underneath, also a pair of blue jeans as his bottoms is seen walking into the school of his dreams.

"V.G.H.S, Baby! Yeah!" Brian yelled.  
"The new Asian Nooblet. Yeah ... BrianM477... My Office. Now." An announcement rang.

Brian was stun in his place. Who was that?

"Better get going. Or Calhoun is gonna eat you alive." A hand patted his backpack.  
"Huh?"

He turned around to see someone he always wanted to meet before.

"Jenny Matrix?!"  
"The one and only." she chuckled.  
"W-What.."  
"Inside the school, go to the left. far end of the hallway, 2nd door to the right."  
"Hmm?"  
"His office. Your welcome." She chuckled as she walks off.

_- Meet **Jenny Matrix**. A fellow Sophomore. And she happens to be the first student who actually greeted me when i first arrived at the school. A pro in my favorite FPS Game, and ranked 6 out of 435 Students in VGHS. I have to say, i'm impressed with her gaming skills. I mean, a girl that can play Field of Fire like a boss?! She's also pretty ho- ARGH! Dammit! Why can i even think about that?! -_

Brian was deep in thought until he slapped himself a few times, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh ... I guess i'd better get going." He said to himself.

* * *

**-VGHS, Calhoun's room-**

Brian entered the room. To see a bearded man sitting on a chair.

"Ah. Brian." He said as he noticed the Indonesian Teenager walks into his room.  
"Y-yes sir?"  
"Sit." he pointed towards a chair in front of him.

Brian proceeds to sit.

"So ... You're the new nooblet."  
"Y-yes sir.."

Calhoun is seen going through Brian's files.

"Okay ... Let me start off, by asking you this. **What's gaming to you?**"  
"Gaming ...? Well ... I think... a place where we can have fun...?"  
"Wrong."

Calhoun brought up a shining golden banner. at placed it on his table.

"**IT'S ALL ABOUT THE GAME**." Calhoun said as he showed Brian the banner.  
"All ... about the game..." Brian muttered to himself.  
"You will not study Physics, you will study Physics Engines! You will not study art, you will Study the Art of War! You will learn about Biology by bathing in the blood of your enemies. Sounds cool? Well you're dead wrong."  
"H-huh?"  
"You're flying straight to hell ... and the in flight movie? SUPER HELL." Calhoun slammed his hands at the table.

Brian startled.

"Y-yes sir?"  
"Every year, S.S.D.D. Another one comes in to our school with a free golden ticket just because he killed a celebrity. But you? i've seen your gaming reports. and i have to admit, i'm impressed."  
"T-thank you sir?"  
"BUT ... Look at you now. You're ranked 397 out of 435 students. You're in the danger zone, kid. fail in one gaming class ... and boom. Insta-expulsion." Calhoun said as he pulled up the rank charts.

Brian gulped in fear. Until finally Calhoun gave him a card.

"What's this?" Brian asked as he grabbed the card.  
"Your ID Card. Get your things set in your room. We'll begin tomorrow. Your tour buddy is Ted Wong." Calhoun replied as he turned his chair around.  
"Who..?"  
"Leave. I got a school to run."  
"Y-yes sir."

Brian finally left the office.

* * *

**-VGHS, Hallways-**

Brian walked for quite some time until he finally found himself on the residential corners.

"Okay ... Now to find Ted Wong." Brian muttered to himself.

He walked alone, ignoring the curious gazes from the other students.

"Where the hell is he?" He grunted.

He walked again for some time until he heard a scream. He decided to check it out. He finally found another Asian student is being bullied.

"Ow ow! Stop!"  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP PLAYING YOUR GUITAR, WONG!"  
"I Swear! My ears are going to bleed anytime soon!"

Brian scratched his head a few times, until the students realized the Indonesian teenager is watching them.

"What'dya lookin' at?"  
"Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat!"  
"Uh ... No ... Are you **Theodore Wong**?" Brian raised his eyebrow, completely ignoring the two bullies.  
"Y-yes! yes! are you my savior?!" The Asian kid pleaded.  
"No ... You're my tour buddy." Brian sighed.

The other two felt irritated because they're ignored.

"Hey you, do you know who we are?"  
"No?" Brian once again raised his eyebrows in obliviousness.  
"We're the school's top gamers ya wuss."  
"Okay? Nice to meet you." Brian replied, still oblivious.

The two teenagers laughed at his statement.

"Hehe, listen nerd. We rule the school. And there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Okay." Brian tilted his head.  
"This guy's head is as hard as a stone. Whaddya say? Pound his head against the wall?"  
"Sure!"

The two were about to grab him until Ted walked in.

"Hey! We don't have to fight! We can settle the score easily by ..."  
"By?" The three asked.  
"**RUMBLE IN THE RUMPUS ROOM!**" Ted yelled, taking everyone out of their rooms.

Of course ... With Brian still being oblivious.

_- Little did i know that the duel will determine my fate -_

* * *

**-VGHS, Rumpus Room-**

Inside the room, the light was dark, and there's this 2 computers set at the middle.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The students yelled.

Brian is still confused. But he was forced to sit on of the 2 seats in the middle, facing each other.

"Uh...?" Brian Tilted his head.  
"You don't what are you getting into, kid. You're facing the **ANNIHILIST**."  
"Well, nice GamerTag. Mine's BrianM477."

The screen starts up revealing the game they're about to enter.

"**Field ... Of ... Fire...**?" Brian asked with a grin on his face.  
"That's right kid! Don't get cocky! There's no way i'm gonna lose to a freshman!"  
"I'm a sophomore."  
"O-oh... Okay."

An awkward silence is setting in.

"O-okay! So the rules! 3 Lives! Limited loadout! No Time limit! Just battle to the death!" Ted broke the silence as he grabbed the mic.

That returned the spirit of the students as they're getting excited again.

"I'm gonna kick your ass back to China, Asian boy!" Annihilist chuckled.  
"I'm from Indonesia." Brian replied.  
"**DOESN'T MATTER!**" Everyone yelled at Brian's right ear.  
"Uh..."

The game screen boost up.

"Okay! On the cool side here, we have..-" Ted was about to said his name.  
"Can we finish this quickly? I need to find my room." Brian sighed.  
"As i said, kid! Don't get cocky. You're gonna get it this time!" Annihilist yelled.

The FoF finally starts.

* * *

**- In Game -**

The two students are seen getting ready for the battle.

* * *

**Annihilist : Custom Load Outs**

**Team : Mexican Armed Forces**

**Primary : Assault Rilfe**

**Secondary : Dual Pistols**

**Melee : Knive**

**Grenades : 3x Frags**

* * *

**BrianM477 : Custom Load Outs**

**Team : Canadian Army**

**Primary : None**

**Secondary : Machine Pistol**

**Melee : Assassin's Tomahawk**

**Grenades : 3x Flashbangs.**

* * *

**Game Type : Free For All**

**Map : Stand Out**

**- Loading Complete -**

**Round : Start**

**Please, Enjoy The Game**

* * *

The game screen starts up as the two finally began their duel.

"**LET'S ROCK AND ROLL, KID!**" Annihilist yelled.  
"**May the best man win!**" Brian continued.

Without the other students' notice, Jenny Matrix can be seen entering the room.

"Interesting Load Out choice ..." She remarked.  
"Okay ... Let's see what you got ... Brian." She chuckled as she leaned her back against the wall.

* * *

**- Match Number Zero Ended -**

* * *

**Character Fact Sheet :**

**Brian Matthias / BrianM477**

**-Age : 16**

**-Height : 165 - 167 CM**

**-Blood Type : O**

**-Grade : Sophomore**

**-School Rank : 397**

**-Favorite Food : Noodles**

**-Favorite Class : Anything that involves Games  
**

**-Favorite Games : Field of Fire, Strategy Games**

**-Advanced Skills : Tomahawks, Silenced Weapons, Precision Shots, Stealth, Cryin- I mean Playing Games.**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hey there all! It's me! And finally, i present to you my latest story! And my VERY VERY First Non Anime or Games Fic. It's based on a live action series made by **Freddie Wong, Brian Firenzi, Matthew Arnold, and Will Campos ; VGHS A.K.A. Video Game High School**. It's also my VERY FIRST Fic to use my own name as the OC. Yes. My name is ironically the same as the Protagonist from the original Series (**Brian D, Played by Josh Blaylock**.) So in the future chapters, there'll be TWO Brians! :D. One is an Asian-Indonesian teenager and one is an American. This story will also have some Humor-Depth-Romance-Action packed kind of stories. So, there will be some serious moments while there will be some funny moments too. As for how Brian looks, his design will look **EXACTLY** like me. So he's like me, diving into a world of fantasy. That's it for the pilot chapter :p. I hope you enjoyed it! Traesto! :3


End file.
